


Building Tensions

by queenofourhearts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofourhearts/pseuds/queenofourhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of canon divergence from 5x05. Regina goes to Emma's house to confront her about breaking Henry's heart and... stuff happens (inspired by a certain scene between Laurel and Frank on HTGAWM).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Tensions

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend @ev18sweetpea. Thank you for giving me this prompt, I really hope that this lives up to your expectations!
> 
>  
> 
> As always, constructive criticism is always welcomed:)

”Emma!”

 

Regina threw the door open and let it slam against the wall inside.

 

“Emma! Dammit, I know you’re here!” she called into the dark hallway of Emma’s house. Silence was the only thing she was met with as she stepped inside. Knowing that the other woman was there, somewhere, and not answering did nothing to improve Regina’s already seething anger.

 

“Swan, if you do not show yourself right this instant, I swear I will take this ugly dagger and sh-“

 

“Well, well your majesty. To what do I owe the pleasure of you screaming my name?”

 

The cool, deep voice floated from the kitchen around the corner and Regina could see a light flicker to life, casting long shadows on the hallway walls. The queen gritted her teeth as she moved over to the kitchen entrance, hands firmly clenched in fists at her sides. She knew it might have been stupid to come storming in to Emma’s, the Dark Swan’s, home without backup. But deep in her heart, she felt like she had nothing to fear. Emma, her… _their_ Emma, was still there, underneath all that posturing and tight leather.

 

As Regina stepped around the corner, she saw Emma sitting at a large table, legs crossed and black dress revealing long, muscular thighs, fingers gently playing with the rim of a wineglass as a few candles lit up the space. She stopped a few steps into the room, anger starting to give way to insecurity at how to approach the possibly dangerous, but oh so alluring, woman in front of her. Shaking her head to snap herself out of staring at those smooth legs, she took another step forward, opening her mouth to speak.

 

“Let me guess,” Emma interrupted. “You’ve come here to… yell at me about something? Maybe beg me to fight the darkness, to fight harder? Whatever it is, it’s getting old Regina. Sit down and have some wine.” She waved her hand lazily and another wineglass appeared on the table, the wine inside the rich color of blood, and kept her eyes trained on the woman standing before her.

 

Regina shifted her weight slightly, not knowing whether to sit down or not, but not willing to let Emma in on how nervous she actually was. A Queen does not show weakness, and neither does a Mayor. So she sat.

 

The smirk on Emma’s face was almost enough for Regina to stand up and leave again, that smug look grating on her nerves, like the blonde thinks she’s won or something. Instead, Regina took a sip of the wine before speaking, her voice laden with anger.

 

“Why did you lie to Henry? He’s heartbroken Emma; he doesn’t even want to leave his room, much less the house!”

 

“I told you why. Is that all?”

 

“You intentionally broke our son’s heart. How the hell are you so unfazed?”

 

“You forget. I’m the Dark One.”

 

“That may be, but the Emma I know is still in there. I see it in your eyes I know she’s there. And Emma would never hurt Henry. I will bring you back, I swear.”

 

Before she was able to stop herself, Regina reached out and placed a hand on the other woman’s knee. The warmth of Emma’s skin sent tingles up her arm and her breath caught in her throat. Looking from where her hand rested on smooth skin, she met Emma’s green eyes, more alive in that moment than what they had been since she took on the darkness. Although that spark of life, of… something, quickly disappeared, replaced by the blasé look of the Dark Swan and Regina retracted her hand and swiftly get to her feet.

 

“I need to go. Stay away from Henry, he doesn’t want to see you.” Her voice was firm, but quiet, the feelings swirling in her head and stomach too much to handle. She needed to get out of the house and far away from Emma before she did something she knew she would regret. Right? 

 

She had almost reached the door when a hand caught her upper arm and spun her around.

 

“Emma, what are you doing? Let me go!”

 

“Don’t worry, Your Majesty. I’ll let you go.” The blonde stepped closer, invading Regina’s space, making her take a step back, and then another one and then… Her back was against a wall and Emma was still so, so close.

 

Red lips almost touched her ear as Emma murmured, “I’ll let you go as soon as you tell me what you really want from me.”

 

“Wh… I already did. I want you to stay away from Henry, I-“ Regina said as she tried to reach the dagger hidden in the inside pocket of her blazer. With their closeness, Emma quickly caught on and pinned the brunette’s hands to the wall on either side of her hips.

 

“Oh Regina.” Emma leaned back to catch the eyes of the other woman. “You forget, I had a knack for knowing when people lied to me before…all this. You really don’t think I know why you’re in such a hurry to leave, hm?”

 

“I-I really don’t know what you mean miss Swan. I’ve said what I came here to say, now let me go.” Even to Regina’s own ears, it sounded weak and she closed her eyes and let her head rest on the wall behind her.

 

“Don’t miss Swan me Regina!” The brunette opened her eyes in surprise as Emma tightened her hold on her wrists. “We’ve been through too much for that.” 

 

There was that spark in her eyes again, making Regina’s knees weak. And just like that, it was gone yet again and the hold on her wrists lessened some, but she was still hopelessly pinned between the wall and a strong and slim body. Try as she might, but her breathing had quickened at the close proximity to Emma and she was silently hoping that that was the only sign her body openly gave away. Studying Emma’s expression however, she knew that that wasn’t the case.

 

“I know why you’re here, why you can’t seem to stay away,” the younger woman said smugly, her thumbs caressing the insides of Regina’s wrists lightly.

 

Not willing to give up, and hating the feeling of helplessness, the brunette hissed, “You keep saying that, yet I’ve heard nothing but nonsense leave your mouth. Let me go.”

 

Instead of releasing her hold on the other woman, Emma stepped even closer, letting the fronts of their bodies lightly brush against each other, drawing a small gasp from Regina. She once again leaned forward and placed her mouth by Regina’s ear.

 

“But you don’t really want me to do that, do you?” It was nothing more than a whisper, the smooth, low voice caressing the shell of her ear. “You want me to fuck you Regina. You want me to fuck you like no one else could, until you come all over my fingers or maybe in my mouth.”

 

Whatever Regina had expected from the situation, that was certainly not anywhere close to it. Breathing harder, she couldn’t stop the images of what Emma was talking about invading her thoughts.

 

“That- that’s not wh- why I came here…” she tried meekly. She didn’t even believe it herself, which meant that Emma definitely wouldn’t believe it. 

 

Sure enough, the blonde offered a throaty chuckle before softly grazing Regina’s ear with her soft, red lips.

 

“It may not have been your original intention, but Regina… I saw the way you looked at me in this dress, I felt your eyes brushing my legs, caressing my things, my arms…” She paused for a moment. “And I can feel it now. Your pulse has quickened, “ she gently squeezed olive wrists, “your pupils are dilated and your breathing… oh your breathing Regina, it makes me want to know what you’ll sound like when you come. Will you scream my name? Or will your voice be so raw by then you won’t be able to get a single sound out? My bet is on the latter, My Majesty.”

 

At this point, all of the former Queen’s willpower went towards being able to still stand and a whimper slipped through her lips.

 

“That’s right,” Emma drawled, “just like that my Queen. You want me to kiss you right now, don’t you? You want, no, you need to feel my lips on your, my tongue pushing against yours, licking my way down your neck and over your chest.” Her hands left Regina’s wrists, one coming up to rest against the wall beside the brunette’s head, the other teasingly stroking over her waist, up to her ribs and down to her hips. She couldn’t help but moaning breathily at the feeling, her body aflame with the things Emma was saying. She wasn’t wrong.

 

“I promise you Regina, I’ll be gentle, at first. I’ll flick my tongue over your nipples, licking them softly before biting down, making your back arch. I’ll kiss my way down your stomach, dragging my fingers over the inside of your thighs, gentle enough to drive you mad with need. Do you know why?”

 

Regina could only shake her head as she bit her lower lip to stop the ever-louder moans from escaping.

 

“It’s because I want you wet. Not just wet, but I want you dripping for me when I finally taste you. I want you all over my face and my fingers when I fuck you, deep and hard. I will make you come again and again, I will worship your gorgeous body for hours.”

 

“Uhn, Emma…” Regina was already wet, embarrassingly so, from only listening to the other woman, from her barely there touches and she needed more, so much more. “Please.”

 

Instead of giving her what she wanted, _needed_ , Emma suddenly stepped back, putting some (too much) space in between them, the smirk firmly planted on those inviting lips. She tilted her head slightly as she looked at Regina, with her black eyes and panting mouth, shaking slightly as she adjusted to the space. 

 

“Oh, you didn’t think that that would be happening tonight did you?”

 

“Wha-“

 

“Now now, Regina. I know you’re disappointed,” Emma gloated. “But I won’t lay my hands, or mouth, on you unless you put in some effort to make it worth my while. You can start by making sure you’re actually available.” She once again got in Regina’s face and let her eyes trace the other woman’s features, resting for a beat on her full lips, before sneering, “I won’t be your dirty little secret.”

 

With a wave of Emma’s hand, Regina was engulfed in greyish-black smoke and when it subsided she was standing outside her own front door. Her knees were still wobbly and her core throbbed with need as she leaned against the sturdy door and let her forehead rest against the smooth surface. How the hell was she supposed to think of a solution to this whole situation when her body was humming with pent up sexual energy? She could barely regulate her own breathing, much less think clearly. 

 

She gave herself a few more minutes in the dark outside, before straightening her back and opening the door. She was going to check on her son, take a shower to… take care of her physical needs, and tomorrow, she was going to figure this whole mess out. Regina had a plan, and she walked up the stairs with a small smile playing on her lips.


End file.
